3. Długa lekcja dyscypliny
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 3 Chris stał na pomoście. Chris: Witajcie telewidzowie! Oto zupełnie nowy odcinek Obozu Totalnej Porażki a co się działo w poprzednim odcinku? Otóż cała 13 spędziła pierwsze 2 noce w obozie i nie było im wszystkim zbyt dobrze. Greg wywołał wymioty i tornado w domku a panna Anne zagroziła Moch’sze out do domu. Bosz, przecież wiemy co Mocha zrobiła :D. Carly za to znalazła sobie psa pomocniczego, Amandę i Duncki’ego. Pierwsza część zadania polegała głównie na tym by się przyznać do upokarzających rzeczy. Właściwie nie dokończyliśmy tej gry ale Łosie zdobyły na pewno więcej punktów od żałosnych Piranii. Drugą konkurencją były biegi które skończyły się wygraną Łosi. Nie było Eliminacji a tylko wygrana. Dziś będzie ciężej, nie ja poprowadzę ten odcinek a.. Chef pokazuje się w stroju generalskim. Chef: Ja! :D Oglądajcie dalej Obóz Totalnej Porażki! ' Chatka Łosiów right|120px Amanda i Carly siedziały sobie na łóżku i malowały paznokcie czymś imitującym lakier. Lauren i Derek nadal od 3 dni nie skończyli jeść kolacji, byli zajęci połykaniem się pod łóżkiem (xD). Brynna zaś siedziała sobie spokojnie i liczyła wszystkie swoje medale. Greg i Jae próbują jakoś polubić się. '''Amanda: Więc kogo wykopiemy z programu? :D Carly: No nie wiem. Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby do naszego sojuszu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Oczywiście że Amanda by pierwsza odpadła no ale.. No sama nie wiem. Chętnie bym wywaliła Dominic'a ale niestety nie w mojej drużynie. Sojusz powinnam mieć z kimś kto będzie tak samo głupi jak Amanda, Brynna?. Amanda: A może Greg? :D Carly: Greg to oblech ale może ta blondyneczka która siedzi daleko od nas? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Tak, uważam że każda blondynka do Idiotka, Ruda to brzydalka a Szatynka wariatka, jedynaie Brunetki to cudne dziewczyny :D. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Amanda: 'Emm, no uważacie że jestem świrnięta i głupia co nie? A ja to tylko robię by się trzymać tej dziewczyny, widać że chce mnie wykorzystać ale może to ja ja wykorzystam? :D. Ooo, Duncki <33 '''Carly: '''Ej, ty , biegata z brzydkimi kudłami? ''Brynna się odwróciła. '''Brynna: Ty mówisz o mnie? Carly: '''Jasne że tak. '''Brynna: Wypraszam sobie takie wredne uwagi. Carly: '''To były najlepsze jakie mogłam ci powiedzieć. Równie dobrze mogłabym do ciebie powiedzieć Biegaty ryj z kudłami jak u Szczotki do Toalety. Wiesz, nie jestem wredna. '''Brynna: Na prawdę? Carly: No pewnie! Chcesz sojusz z nami? Brynna: Powiem jednym słowem, Nie. Carly: Czemu? Brynna: 'Bo jesteś wredna z wielkim ego! ''Brynna wyszła. '''Carly: '''Grrr.. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly:' Wiesz mi Brynna, wylecisz z programu! Jae: ... Greg: ... Jae: ... Greg: ... Jae: .. Greg: Lubisz jeść kamienie? Jae: Nie odzywaj się. Chatka Piranii right|120px Elijah, Dominic i Jeromy próbowali zawiązać męski sojusz co niezbyt się udawało bo Dominic i Jeromy niezbyt za sobą przypadają. Caliegh i Mocha próbowały jakoś nie zwracać uwagi na Anne która hałasowała telefonem w całej chatce. Chłopcy na szczeście się tym nie przejmowali. Dominic: '''Boże, my już od dobrych 2 godzin nie możemy się dogadać przez Jeromy'iego! '''Jeromy: '''Przez ciebie! Ja tutaj mówię otwarcie i szczerze. '''Dominic: Tylko że chcesz sam kierować tym sojuszem! Jeromy: No jakiś lider musi być :D. Dominic: '''Ale czemu akurat ty? '''Jeromy: Może że jestem super? Elijah: '''Nie kłóćcie się. Jak chcecie wylecieć to droga wolna tylko że zapominacie że te dziewczyny nigdy nie dojdą do porozumienia więc dobrze było jakbyśmy przynajmniej na moment mieli sojusz. '''Dominic: '''No chyba masz racje. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy: '''No chyba nie masz racji! Jakiś koleś musi być liderem sojuszu, ale z drugiej strony, jak coś nie wyjdzie to pierwszy wyleci :D '''Jeromy:' Dobra, mogę cię zgodzić na sojusz i na to że Dominic będzie liderem. Dominic: Wolałbym żeby nim był Jeromy. Jeromy: '''Nie, ty! '''Dominic: Nie, ty! Elijah załamał ręce. Caliegh: Anne?! Możesz przyciszyć ten telefon?! Anne: Niech pomyślę.. nie? Caliegh: '''Mocha! Powiedz jej coś? '''Mocha: ... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mocha: '''Zawarłam sojusz z Anne. Nie mogę jej rozkazywać.. '''Mocha: Jakbyś mogła trochę przyciszyć? Anne podłączyła telefon do wzmacniacza (xD). Tak głośno było że aż już lekko zbite szyby w oknach jeszcze bardziej popękały a nawet dźwięk wywalił ramy z okien. Chef(Przez Megafon): 'Frajerzy! Na baczność na Placu Głównym! Migiem! A ty Anne! Jak głośniej odgłosisz telefon to cię przejadę ruskim czołgiem! ''Anne wyłączyła telefon i glośnik. Plac Główny right|120px right|120px Na placu stał Chef w swoim mundurze. Drużyna Łosi przyszła na plac pierwsza, jednakże Lauren i Derek nie oddalali się na moment od siebie a chłopacy i dziewczyny rozłączyły się na dwie, wrogie frakcje. Zaś u Piranii Caliegh i Mocha nie tolerowały Anne a Jeromy i Dominic niezbyt sięm lubili. '''Chef: '''Witajcie żołnierze! '''Carly: No heloł. Powinno być żołnierko? Chef: '''Słucham? '''Carly: '''No bo wiesz, nie możesz mówić na mnie żołnierz bo to określenie na facetów. Żołnierka idealnie do mnie pasuje.. '''Chef: '''Co ty wygadujesz! Na ziemie! 40 pompek! '''Carly: Słucham? Chef pokazał Carly swoja groźną minę i Carly od razu padła na ziemię. Chef: Otóż Chris musiał dzisiaj lecieć na rozdanie gali Komety w której jest nominowany tylko w jednej kategorii. Dominic: '''Hah, przecież co roku był nominowany w przynajmniej 6 kategoriach. Najwyraźniej widownia go nie trawi. '''Chef: '''Skoro więc dostałem wolną rękę to postanowiłem że zrobię z was prawdzich twardzieli. Wymyśliłem dość ciekawy tor przeszkód. Ponieważ wciąż jest was nierówno to musiałem zrobić siedmiobój. '''Lauren: Czyli? Chef: Czyli.. Na początek bieganie po polu minowym. Chef rzuca kamień na drogę. Nagle w miejscu kamienia wybuchła ziemia i wyrzuciła Kamień gdzieś w kosmos. Chef: 'Następnie Cicho-skoki.. '''Brynna: '''Cicho co? '''Chef: '''Zbudowaliśmy specjalny tunel gdzie czasie gdy ktoś usłyszy hałas wydawany przez was to po prostu następuje taki głośny dźwięk że wszyscy nasi stażyści ogłuchli zanim dotarli do drzwi. '''Brynna: '''O_O '''Chef: '''Kolejna jest wspinaczka. Macie kijki które trzeba powsadzać w wolne supły drabinki. Tylko że jes ich tylko 5 więc musicie ciągle wyjmować i uważać żeby nie spadnąć ponieważ, no każdy z was dostaje tylko jedną poduszkę. ''Chef rzuca pod nogi drużyn poduszki. 'Chef: '''Kolejnie zobaczymy Biegnięcię po ruszających się platformach w powietrzu. Jakimś sposobem musicie dostać się na drugi koniec wzniesienia. Czasem platformy się chwieją bo są tylko na linkach. ''Jedna z platform się zerwała. '''Chef: Czyli drużyna Piranii będzie miała utrudnienie. 5 torem będzie Kopajcie, Kopnijcie czyli bieg i uciekanie przez kopiącymi kijami. Są one zamonotwane u góry jak i u dołu więc jedyny spobób na nie dostanie od nich to refleks. Stazysta postawił Arbuza na tym torze. Kij zgniótł arbuza na miazgę. Chef: 'Kolejne to zjeżdżanie z górki.. Na drzwiach. Jako tako nie możecie się wywrócić. Z tego zadania osoba z Piranii weźmie udział też w zadaniu ostatnim czyli Tańcz do Upadłego. W jakiś spobób musicie zatańczyć by pewien czujnik nie kopnął was prądem. Jak jedna osoba zakończy zadanie druga może je rozpocząć. W Ostatnim zadaniu walczycie aż do zemdlenia. '''Wszyscy: '... ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy:' Nie chcę narzekać ale co to jest?! Wszyscy poszli ustawić się na swoich pozycjach. Anne została i zawołała Derek'a, za nim dalej poszła Lauren. Anne: Derek! :D. Derek: '''Tak? '''Anne: '''Wpadło mi coś do oka! ;(. Nikt z mojej drużyny nie chce mi pomóc bo uważają że jestem wredna ;(. '''Derek: Ojć. Anne: Pomóż mi proszę :(. Derek: Okej. Derek podszedł do Anne i patrzył na jej oko. Lauren schowała się w krzaki żeby nikt jej nie widział. Anne: '''Widzisz coś? '''Derek: '''Nie.. '''Anne: Spójrz lepiej. Anne podeszła bliżej i doszło do pocałunku między nimi. Lauren była zszokowana. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lauren: Co?! Jak on mógł!? I to z nią?! E..e..e.. Aaaa ;( -(Lauren zaczęła płakać)- (Pokój Zwierzeń)Derek: 'To ona, nie ja. Dobrze że Lauren tego nie widziała. Zadanie right|120px right|120px ''Do każdej z przeszkdy ustawił się jeden zawodnik z każdej drużyny. Na I był Derek i Dominic. Na II Carly i Elijah. III należała do Brynna'y i Jeromy'iego. IV, Amanda i Caliegh. V, Greg i Mocha. VI, Jae i Anne a w VII zmierzy się Lauren i Anne. Przeszkoda I: Jak mówił Chef, pierwsza konkurencja miała dotyczyć biegu po polu minowym. Chef nacisnął klaksnał ale żaden z zawodników nie chciał ruszyć '''Dominic: Nie biegnij. Derek: '''Nie? Ja nie chce być wystrzelony w powietrze. Ty biegnij! '''Dominic: '''Zawrzyjmy umowę. I tak jesteśmy na początku to jakoś razem przejdziemy a oni się będą bili. '''Derek: Eee? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Derek: '''Warto zakładać z nim umowę? '''Dominic: To tak. Idziemy powoli. Oboje zaczęli iść tak wolno jak tylko dopuszcza ustawa. Derek: No ale nie oszukuj mnie. Dominic: 'Jaasne. ''Dominic popchnął Derek'a na ziemię. Nic się nie stało. Sam popędził ku sił do mety. '''Derek: '''Ty palancie! '''Dominic: Sory, kto pierwszy ten lepszy! :D Derek wstał i popędził w stronę Dominic'a. Za nim zaczęły wybuchać miny. Derek: Łuhu! :D Dominic stanął. Przed nim był ogromny wykop. Wiadomo było że są tą miny. Próbuje to ostrożnie ominąć ale wpada na niego Derek i oboje natrafiają na minę. Wylatują w powietrze i lądują na końcu mety. Dominic: 'Ja.. będę.. pierwszy. ''Derek wstaje na nogi i próbuje się na nich utrzymać '''Derek: '''Ja.. wygram te zadanie.. '''Dominic: Po Moim trupie. Dominic na resztakch sił doskoczył do Elijah'a który już wszedł do budynku dźwięku. Derek dotarł kilka sekund później. '' Przeszkoda II: ''Kolejna konkurencja czekała na Elijah'a i Carly. W tzw. budynku było mnóstwo rzeczy które mogły wywoływać odgłosy u zawodników jak na przykład pióra. Ekrany z horrorami. Sznurki do wywalania. Każdy z nich musiał jakoś uważać. Carly: '... Co mam.. ''Rozgległ się hałas i ani Carly ani Elijah nie mogli tego wytrzymać. Skulili się na ziemi. Hałas przestał. Elijah szedł do przodu bez pisku. Jednak Carly na każdym kroku w coś uderzała. Próbowała nie krzyczeć ale.. 'Carly: '''Aaaa! Mój palec i ta cholerna zabawka! Zamorduję cię... ''Znów rozległ się hałas. Elijah tym razem nawet na moment nie stanął i leciał do wyjścia. Carly próbowała też przyśpieszyć jednak czuła powoli że zemdleje od tego hałasu. '''Carly: Zacięło się. Czemu się nie wyłącza. Carly się przewróciła o jakiś kuferek. Carly: 'To jest dziwne! '''Elijah: '''Jeśli nie chcesz ogłuchnąć to wiej. ''Elijah wyszedł z budynku. Zaraz po nim Carly. Przeszkoda III: Brynna i Jeromy już czekali by zacząć wir rywalizacji. Drabinki były dość blisko siebie. Elijah zapewnił szybki start Jeromy'iemu który zaczął się wspinać ale nie zauważając pośliznął się i spadł. Po wyjściu Carly Brynna porwała się do przesuwania kijków. '''Jeromy: Hah, nie pokonasz mnie dziecino. Brynna: Przeceniasz swoje siły. Brynna wzięła jeden z kijków i zaczęła tłuc Jeromy'iego. Jeromy: '''Auć! Co robisz?! '''Brynna: Muszę dojść pierwsza. Jeromy przyśpieszył jednak to nie dało skutku. Cały czas Brynna była szybsza i cały casz go biła jednym kijkiem co było dla niego jednocześnie dziwne i facsynujące. Jeromy: Co ty, jakaś atletka! Brynna: '''A żebyś wiedział! ''Brynna już nie zajmowała się Jeromy'm. Tylko i wyłącznie wspinaczką. '' '''Jeromy: A to łap! Jeromy przygrzmocił Brynn'ie. Ta zaczęła się chwiać i o mało nie spadła ale złapała się za fysuwającego kijka z supła. '' '''Brynna:' Kurdę! Jeromy: Haha! Brynna'ie udało się z powrotem utrzymywać się na drabince. Jednak zamiast wsadzać kijki po kolei złapał liny i się podciągała co szło jej dużo szybciej. Niestety, Jeromy był zbyt wysoko i pierwszy skończył. 10 sekund później, Brynna. Przeszkoda IV: Amanda i Caliegh miały się zmierzyć w zadaniu w powietrzu. Mianowicie muszą przejść po takich jakby kładkach które są zawieszone w powietrzu. Amanda pierwsza wystartowała bo Jeromy pierwszy skończył. 10 sekund później Caliegh. Amanda: Łii <3 Amanda skacze na następną platforme. Amanda: Łii <3 Caliegh: ' O boże! ''Caliegh skacze na następną platforme. '''Caliegh: O boże! Amanda: Co taka strachliwa? C: Caliegh: Bo to straszne. Amanda: Wcale nie, pacz. Amanda skacze na kolejną platforme. Amanda: Łii. Caliegh próbuje skakać jak Amanda ale poślizgneła się i prawie spadła ale złapała się platformy. Caliegh: Na to się w kontrakcie nie godziłam. Chef(przez megafon): Poprawka! Godziłaś! Caliegh: To jak stąd zejdę to się ugodzę nożem. Amanda: Łii. Amanda już była na końcu ale wróciła po koleżankę (czy tylko ja uważam że trochę za uczciwa i za pomocna jest?). '' '''Caliegh:' Dzięki że wróciłaś po mnie. Nawet jak nie jesteśmy w tych samych drużynach! Amanda: Noł problem! Amanda pomogła wejść Caliegh. A Caliegh popchnęła Amandę a sama szybko pobiegła na koniec przeszkody. Caliegh: Sora, ja chcę wygrać. Przeszkoda V: Greg i Mocha zmierzą się z 5 przeszkodą. Dzięki Caliegh Mocha wystartowała pierwsza. Mocha: O boże. Co.. Mocha uniknęła kopnięcia. Mocha:.. to.. Mocha znów uniknęła kopnięcia. Mocha:.. ma być?! Mocha została kopnięta i zaryła twarzą o ziemię. Za chwilę wystartował Greg. Ten próbował jakoś omijać kopiące kije ale nieudolnie mu to szło i cały czas obrywał. Greg: 'Wygram dla ciebie Brynna. ''Greg zaczął szybko biec. Obijał się o wszystko. '''Greg: Wygram ale może trochę wolniej dla ciebie! Mocha: Jak to.. Mocha dostała kijem w twarz. Jej oczy zaczęły latać i ustały. Mocha: Co?! Mocha złapała kij i wyrwała go. Zaczęła niszczyć wszystkie kije na swojej drodze. Greg: Wow. Greg zaczął się czołgać. Udawało mu się ominać większość kijów ale dalej obrywał. Mocha już była na mecie przeszkody. Przeszkoda VI: W następnym zadaniu mają zmierzyć się, Anne i Jae. Mają zjechać z górki na drzwiach. Dzięki Mocha'sze, Anne ruszyła pierwsza, a zaraz po niej, Jae. Anne: Juhu! Anne wjechała na skałe. Anne: 'Ałć! '''Jae: '''Haha! ''Jae podskoczył, także wjechał na skałe. 'Anne: '''A może byś tak.. ''Nagle ktoś spadł na drzwi zarówno Anne jak i Jae.. Na drzwiach Anne pojawiła się Ari a na drzwiach Jae, Vegeta. Oboje spadli z nieba. '''Anne: Emm, co ty k*rwa robisz na moich drzwiach!? Ari: A nie widać? Pływam! <3 Emm, a gdzie ja jestem? Jae: Ekhem, jazda z moich drzwi kolo? Vegeta: '''No wiesz, nie wiem jak stąd zejść. '''Jae: Pomogę ci.. Vegeta: Jak? Jae walnął Vegeta a Vegeta jebut z drzwi i zaczął się toczyć z tej górki ale wolniej. Anne: 'Ja chcę wiedzieć co ty tutaj robisz! '''Ari: '''Jestę króliczkę Playboyę. ''Ari się rozebrała do Bikini i zaczęła tańczyć makarenę. '''Anne: Za dużo trochę dziwności w tym odcinku. Ari uderzyła Anne. Anne: Co ty robisz?! Ari: No usłyszałam że mówisz "Walnij mnie pięścią" Anne: Osz ty. Anne i Ari zaczęły się bić a Jae próbował jakoś przyśpieszyć. Jae, Anne i Ari byli na mecie jednocześnie co oznaczało remis. Przeszkoda VII: Ostatnia przeszkoda należała ponownie do Anne z drużyny Piranii oraz Lauren od Łosi. Na sobie mieli kilkanaście czujników i stali też na planszach. Przy Chefie, Ari w bikini tańczyła Macarenę. Chef: Oto ostatnie, roztrzygające zadanie, tańczycie tak by nie kopał was prąd. Gracie do omdlenia. Anne: Oj. Lauren: Dawajcie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lauren: 'P-Pokonam tą.. Dz*wkę! '''Chef: '''Start. ''Anne i Lauren zaczęły tańczyć wszystko co przyszło im do głowy. '''Lauren: '''Fajnie tak? '''Anne: Ty do mnie mówisz? Lauren: Tak, Fajnie? Anne: '''Ale o czym ty mówisz? '''Lauren: '''Tak zabierać faceta?! Derek, jak cię dopadnę do razem z nią nie przeżyjesz! '''Derek: '''Ojć. '''Anne: Zamknij się, to jasne że wolałby mnie od ciebie. Derek: Ja kocham Lauren a nie ciebie Anne! Lauren: To było się z nią nie obściskiwać! Vegeta wciąż zlatywał z górki. Nagle wleciał wprost na Lauren wytrącając ją z tańca przez co wszystkie czujniki zaczęły ją kopać. Lauren: Aaaaa! Chef: No i mamy zwycięzce! Piranie! A was Łosie zapraszam na ceremonię. Lauren: Ał :c. Ceremonia right|120px Cała drużyna zjawiła się na ceremonii. Lauren siedziała daleko od drużyny. Chef przyszedł z 6-cioma zielonymi kiełbaskami. Chef: '''No i proszę. Największa drużyna na ceremonii? Więc, skoro to pierwsza ceremonia to ujawnie wasze głosy. ' Chef: Więc.. Amanda, Jae i Brynna. Zero głosów, zero zagrożenia. Chef rzucił im zielone kiełbaski. Chef: Carly, Derek. Jeden głos ale i tak nie odpadacie. Chef rzucił im kiełbaski. Chef: 'No i tak. Greg i Lauren. Przewaga jednego głosa na szali Lauren. I to ona odpada. Greg, łap. ''Chef rzucił Greg'owi kiełbaskę. '''Lauren: Jak?! Jak!? JAK!? Chef zabrał Lauren. W oddali było słychać krzyk Lauren i odpływającą Motorówkę. Derek: 'Co ja zrobiłem.. ''Pojawił się Vegeta i Ari która nadal była w bikini. '''Vegeta: I jak my do domu wrócimy? Ari: Eee.. Macarena! Ekran się ściemnił. Koniec? :P Wiem, wiem, eliminacja nie słuszna? Tak Nie Kucyk! *_* Jak podobało się Cameo? Zaj-e-biste! <3 Fajne ^^ Mogło być Niee Jak się podobał odcinek? Super <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Spoko Niee Jedz gruz ŚSzR ^^ Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki